A Change in Direction
by Wafflelover06
Summary: What if there was a change? A misplaced variable. A girl. Set before Thomas and Teresa.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: What is up? Hi, yes I am writing a Maze Runner fan fiction. Why? Because. (Anyone can die, this story can keep anyone alive or kill anyone, it doesn't matter what happens in the real story.) This will be a mix between book and movie glades.**

She woke up in a box. It was rickety and felt as though it could drop and kill her any moment. Who was she? _Stephanie_. That was her name. _Stef _that is what she liked. Stef frowned how could she not remember who she was? Who where her friends? Her parents? Questions raced through her head at about a million miles per hour. Suddenly the box lurched and she shot to the side hitting her head. Then it went black.

She woke up to see a boy with blonde hair peering at her curiously. "This one has got long hair," she heard him say. Then out of sheer terror and exhaustion she elbowed him where it hurt–it was almost a reflex.

She screamed, "WHERE AM I? Who are you? Why am I-" She felt a hand grab her leg and pull her down. It was the boy.

"What did you do that for Greenie?" he asks with a thick accent. Stef just sighs and looks away not wanting to answer his question. She finally begins to take in her surroundings; she was in a pit surrounded by boys of all different races, they where all mucked up and staring. Finally after looking around she glances back at the boy who is still expecting an answer.

"Well, what would you do if you're a girl and some random boy was 2 inches from your face intently staring at you?" His eyes widen.

"A-A girl?" he stammers and Stef nods. "A shucking GIRL!?" Then she stops realizing the place had gone deadly silent. Then like thunder the questions started.

"Is she cute?"

"How old is she?"

"I call dibs." The place broke into chaos, questions flying, boy's pushing and shoving and over all disorder. Stef finally had enough. She pulled herself up and screamed.

"EXCUSE ME?" she yelled infuriated, " I call dibs. Really?" They all started to mutter something like sheesh, but Stef ignored them. "Now are you going to stand there like a bunch of morons or help me out of this _extremely comfortable_ pit."

Although Stef didn't want to make enemies she had to show them she wasn't going to be walked all over. Finally they lowered down a rope with a loop on the end, which Stef grabbed onto and used to pull her self up.

When she finally was out of that pit she looked around only to find walls that were what looked like miles high; they where made of cracked stone and had vines draped over them. The walls reminded her of a castle. Finally Stef turns around to face the boy who was in the pit with her. He extended his hand.

"Names Newt, second in command," Gingerly she extended her hand to meet his. "This is the Glade and we are the Gladers." He gestured to the pack of 50 or so boy's behind him.

"Where am I? Who are you? What is this place? Why am I here?"

"I can't tell you now you will have to wait for the bloody tour." He said cutting her off. He turned around gesturing to a muscular dark skinned kid, who stepped forward grudgingly.

"My name is Alby." He said, "first in command." She rolled her eyes at his smug comment. Then turning around he says, "Oh will you shuck faces just stop staring at her, she must feel nervous anyway, due to her situation." Stef thought _what situation_? Then she noticed that there where only boys staring at her.

Frowning she asked, "Where are the other girls?"

"There are no other girls," first in command replied with an unsympathetic look.

"Great, just great!" She yelled at no one in particular, "Stuck who knows where, without memories, and with a bunch of morons who don't know the definition of shower! ARRGGH!" She was so tired and nothing made sense so she did the most logical thing in her mind, she ran.

Seeing a forest in the distance she sprinted towards the closest tree. Swiftly climbing up she sat on a low hanging branch. Then she began to sob. Her shoulders jerked and she took deep raggedy breaths in an attempt to stop. Why would someone do this? I want my life back she thought. Was that why the boy, Newt, looked at her so strangely because she was the only girl.

Stef sighs looking up; she sees that the boys were still standing around the pit bewildered. Finally Newt and first in command realize where she is and begin to jog over.

Not wanting to talk Stef hoists her self up to the upper most branches that she dares. Then she continues to sob burying her face into her hands. Finally when she stops, Stef glanced at the two boys struggling to climb a tree. Chuckling she let her self calm down before asking, "Need some help?" They both glare at her and continue to try.

"Oh, will you just come down!" snaps Newt. She smugly smiles and gracefully lowers herself while the other two boys land with a thud.

Then waving his hand at the _Gladers _that stood there gawking Alby says, "Get back to work." Then turning back to Stef he asks, "What was that? You act tough, take off, CRY and then act as if nothing happened."

"Well Mr. first in command, wouldn't you be a little bit emotional and scared after waking up in a place with NO memories?" Stef said to him with disgust. He just stood there leaning on the side of the tree with a look of pure disinterest.

"It happens to all of us; we all have no memories." He replied casually.

"No memories? At all?" They both shook their heads. Stef starts to shake this was just too much. Finally taking a raggedy breath she groans.

"I'm starving," she says finally noticing her growling stomach.

"We'll get you some buggin' food. But first, your name."

"Stephanie, Stef."

"Nice to meet you Stef." Newt said with faux formally.

"Nice to meet you too, Newt." Stef replied blankly.

. . . . . .

Stef was in the dining hall where the Gladers ate, being goggled at by boys. She told her self to pretend to be oblivious, not to notice, but she did. She told herself it was normal; they hadn't seen a girl in ages. She grimaced remembering what happened after the tree incident, Newt and Alby brought her here got her some food and left her just like that. Poof. So there she sat alone in the corner being gawked at not knowing where she was, but when Stef saw a Glader maybe 12 or 13 sitting alone. Deciding that having a friend was better than sitting alone she cautiously made her way over.

"Hey," she said. The boy looked up surprised, as if people didn't like to talk to him.

"Hi!" He responded excitedly wiping his hands on his pants, "My names Chuck, what's yours?"

"Stef," she responded chuckling sitting down right next to him and beginning to once more pick at her food. Chuck looked surprised that she was still talking to him.

"So Stef, why are you sitting here? There are like 50 billion other places you could sit."

"Well I can just-"

"Wait!" he cries almost desperate for attention, "I didn't mean it like that."

"I know Chuck. It's called sarcasm, look it up. As to why am I sitting here. Well you seem nice and you're not staring at me." He sighs in relief and shoves down the rest of his food. They continue to talk until she sees Newt talking to first in command in the corner. Excusing her self she stalks over to them, hair bristling. "You just left me here. With no memory, no guidance and no hint as to what will happen next." He looks up at her wary.

"I was going to come back," he replied tiredly, "Alby and I just had important decisions to make."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Like what to shucking do with you."

"What to do with me? What's that supposed to mean?" Stef noticed that a crowd was beginning to form but she didn't care at this point all she wanted were some answers. Stef scowled, "Answer my question or else."

"Or else what?" he smugly replied rolling his eyes.

"Or else I will take all of you clothes and drape them on the top branches of the highest tree in the forest." She heard oooo's from the other Gladers. He glowered at her but finally gave in.

"Just where you would sleep, what job you would have, so on. Also why after sending 1 Greenie every month that's a boy, why change the process?" Stef grimaced, shouldn't she get to make her own decisions? And why did the-the creators send her now?

Shrugging she replied, "I want to make my decisions for me, especially since I don't know where I am and I don't want to agree to things that I really won't want to do."

"When you become the leader then we'll talk," said Alby.

"When you become the leader than we'll talk," she mimicked, "Look all I want are some answers." She knit her brow. Newt smiled understandingly.

" You will get some answers, just wait until the shucking tour tomorrow Greenie," he said. Suddenly she heard a great screeching sound, it lasted 30 seconds. What was that?

"Fine," she whispered, "I'll wait until the tour, but where am I going to sleep?" Stef's voice broke. What was that; she sat down tucking her knee's close to her chest. Stef finally decided to just roll with the punches.

"Well you have two options, rest outside in a sleeping bag with 40 or so boys, or… you can bunk with a keeper, until you get your own room," said Alby. Stef blushed earning snickers from the other Gladers.

"You see we don't have much space in our homestead." Newt offered weakly

"I-um-I," she stammered. For once in her life Stef didn't have anything to say. She turned beet red, not wanting to sleep outside with all of the other Gladers, but not wanting to embarrass herself.

After taking forever to make up her mind, Stef finally brought her self to say, "Whom would I bunk with and what's a keeper?" Alby shrugged.

"Well seeing you only know two keepers," he said, "You have the choice of either Newt or me."

"You!?"

"Fine, then you can bunk with Newt."

"But what?" Stef faltered. By then Alby had turned around and waved her off.

"Well… bunk mate, let me show you to your room," he grinned.

. . . . . .

Stef walked quietly behind Newt, shoving past the Gladers who were wolf whistling. "Shut up," she snapped at them. They walked outside the poorly built structure into the night. She stared down at her feet, wondering what he was thinking; she was also wondering when she would get this famous tour. Finally he piped up breaking the silence and asking the question she had been dreading answering. "Why did you want to bunk with me?"

"Why not?" Newt didn't reply instead he grabbed her shoulder and began to run towards the stately manor that sat in the middle of the _Glade_. Compared to the shambled buildings that were scattered around the area the house looked like a palace. He led her through the door and up the stairs not slowing from a run. Then down the hallway he turned into a doorway, Stef found herself in his room.

Clearly Newt hadn't been expecting company because sheets of paper where scattered throughout the room and the thin blanket that he used was thrown across the room. "Did a tornado hit the place?" she asks, oh so innocently. He just shrugged and put his hand behind his head.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I wasn't exactly expecting to get a new roommate today shuck face."

"Well neither was I." Stef bent down to look at one of the papers, it was covered in scribbles lines, arrows, and doodles dotted the previously white paper. "What's that?" He looked at her and sighed.

"Just notes on the bloody maze." What maze Stef thinks. She opens her mouth to ask but Newt sends her a warning look as if to say _don't push it_. "So where do you want to sleep, roomie?"

"How about you sleep over there," she said pointing to the far corner of the room, "And I'll sleep over there," Stef pointed to the hammock that hung in between the two walls. He smiled.

"Deal, but you have to help me set up a new hammock."

. . . . . .

Stef closed her eyes, her breath falling into sync with Newts. Slowly she drifted into darkness.

_"__Where is she?" she heard a woman ask. Stef was hidden in a closet her memories being tugged away from her. She heard footsteps walk by her hiding place. She had to put a stop to W.I.C.K.E.D. She had to make it to Group A's elevator. They had taken everything from her; they were going to pay. Stef burst from the closet, running at full sprint she found her way to a cold metallic room. Red alarms blared; looking back she grimaced, finally gathering her courage as she stepped into the elevator._

Stef woke up in a cold sweat at about 6 in the morning. Gently she rolled of the hammock and slipped on her black combat boots. She glided out into the cold dawn air noticing that the gaps in the walls that where once open, had closed. That might have been the screeching sound she had heard last night. Why did the walls close? What was out there, the Maze? Looking wistfully at the doors she sat down in the dewy morning grass.

"I wouldn't think about going out there Greenie." Stef whirled around to face the boy who had spoken. He had short close-cropped black hair and extremely muscular arms. He smirked and said, "Name's Minho."

"Stef… why can't I go out there and why won't anyone answer my questions?" She whined

"Stop complaining… really not cute. Just wait until and I quote 'the bloody tour'."

"So, Mr. Sarcasm, how do you know so much?" Stef face palmed mentally, what a stupid question, obviously he knew so much because he lived here.

"I've been here for a while and I'm keeper of the runners," he grinned evilly. Stef just turned around, knowing she'll have to wait for the tour for real answers. "Aw come on don't just ignore me," he walked in front of her and pouted. Stef glared at him.

"There is no point in talking to you if you're not going to answer my questions."

"Well maybe I'm interesting to talk to."

"Doubt it." Stef grinned looking at his face as it contorted into a smirk/smile.

"Ah, a snarky one, eh."

"Ah, a stupid one, eh."

"No need to be defensive," he said.

"Where is the bloody Greenie!?" she heard in the background, suddenly there was a groaning sound and Stef looked up to see the walls _opening_.

"Well that's my signal," said Minho.

**AN: So how was it. Do I need to use more Glader slang? Should it be love story? If so than with whom, read review and answer my questions! If you do you can have this cookie (::)!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sup, here's the next chapter. Don't forget to review. ;). Also to clarify Stef is her nickname because it is meant to sound like a guy name, she's a tomboy type.**

The guy, Minho, took off at full sprint and headed strait towards the open doors. Stef started to run after him.

"Wait! Where are you–" she was tackled to the ground by a tall figure and Minho saluted her before sprinting off into the maze. Stef turned to face her "attacker". It was Newt. "What did you do that for?"

"There are three rules! THREE BLOODY RULES!" He shouted in her ears.

"Great, it would be fabulous if I knew those."

"Well you would know if you had shucking waited for Alby and I to tell you instead of taking a stroll at 6 in the morning."

"Well I just was having a bad dream. K?" His face softened and he frowned.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Well maybe, but it would be great if you got off of me." He blushed and heaved himself up sitting down in the grass next to Stef.

"So what happened Stephanie?"

"It's Stef," she corrected

"I think I'm going to call you Stephanie." He grinned and she rolled her eyes.

"I don't really remember, it's kinda fading into the background. All I remember now is something about W.I.C.K.E.D"

"W.I.C.K.E.D?" He said puzzled. Stef nodded.

"I wanted revenge on them. It was really weird," she said while shivering recalling her haunting dream. " They must have done something awful, I mean it felt as though they had ripped my heart to shreds."

"It was probably just a dream, relax, just as long as you don't step outside the walls you'll be fine."

"What's outside the walls?"

"Wait until the tour, which starts really soon so you better find Alby."

He started to get up and walk away until Stef said, "So you're just going to leave? Like that? Are you not even going to tell me where he is?"

"Well I don't know where he is, but judging by the time I'd assume he'd be sleeping," Newt said to her while offering his hand, she took it and used it to get up. They walked towards the homestead in silence. "So, why are you so defensive sometimes," he asked quietly as if he was genuinely puzzled.

"What do you mean?" she responded sharply.

"Well you wear a mask, as if showing any emotion would kill you."

"I don't know, I guess it's just easier to not show emotions," she confessed. _Why am I telling him this_ she thought. He just nodded without saying a word. They stepped up the stairs and went back to his room. Stef sat down in her hammock and just thought. _What was W.I.C.K.E.D?_ She moped, no one could tell her where she was or why she was here. Stef laid back in an attempt to gather her thoughts but instead she fell into a deep sleep.

"Wake up Greenie!" Stef groaned and tumbled out of her hammock. "I thought that you were the one who wakes up early." She blearily opened her eyes and found that Newt was standing over her. "Alby's waiting for you so hurry up." She got up and brushed her self off and started to walk out the door.

"So where is he anyway?"

"Probably at breakfast." Stef nodded and headed out with a hand wave. Stef headed towards the dining area and found Alby.

"So, Greenie, I heard about your adventure," he said, "couldn't wait for answers could you?" Stef ignored his comment.

"So can we start this tour?" He nodded. Alby showed Stef everywhere explaining how everything worked and most importantly how she was never to:

1. Step outside the walls.

2. Hurt another Glader

And so on. He also explained how I would have to get a job.

"So that guy, Minho, what does he do?" she asks confused at the end of the tour. Keeper of the runners, why was that so intriguing.

"He's a runner," Alby explained," they go out, everyday, and run in the maze trying to find a way out." Stef nodded.

"How do I become a runner?" Alby's face darkened and he pursed his lips.

"Trust me you don't want to."

"But what if I do?"

"You don't." He said dismissing her question, " Maybe you'll work with Frypan on the food." Stef raised her eyebrow.

"Why because I'm a _girl_?"

"That's not what I meant!" he said trying to fix his mistake.

"Really because it sounds like you were being very sexist," she chided.

"You know what, drop that attitude and stop acting like you own the place."

"Fine, but you have to answer my question, how do I become a runner."

"You have to prove yourself," he said very vaguely, "You will start training with the keepers tomorrow so until then you're free to do whatever you want as long as you don't break the rules."

. . . . . .

Stef was absolutely bewildered. _Why did I want to be a runner so badly _she thinks. Stef jogs over to the trees where she had had her freak out yesterday and walks into it, _the deadheads_ _are here. _She walks deeper and deeper into it, until she stumbles upon the Maze wall. She sits down to wallow in her thoughts. Stef had all her questions answered but it felt as though she was in the dark even more, finally Stef had sat there for long enough so she got up and walked back towards the Homestead.

It was getting late and cold so Stef decided that it would be better to go to bed. She slowly made her way to the Homestead stopping short when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She tensed.

"What are you doing!?" she asked turning around to face whoever it was. Minho.

"Hello Greenie," said Minho, "How was your day?"

"Fine… I guess." What was with his formality, wasn't he supposed to be sarcastic and snarky.

"What, no how was your day?" There it was. The sarcasm. She felt as though there was more to him than that though, what was it.

Stef rolled her eyes but went along with it, " So, Mr. Sarcasm how was you day?" He shrugged

"Just the usual." Stef was intrigued.

"What is the usual?"

"Running the Maze," he said, "Attempting to find an exit, emphasis on attempt."

"What if I want to help find a way out too?" She felt as though a deep instinct was telling her she had to influence them to find a way out faster. Maybe it was part of her revenge plan on W.I.C.K.E.D.

"You don't want to. The Maze… it changes you. Just ask Newt." He slapped his hand over his mouth as if he'd said something wrong. Stef narrowed her eyes.

"What do you mean?" She asked, "What happened!" Minho's eyes twinkled.

"Why don't you ask him if you're so shucking interested."

"Why you insufferable pompous jerk! I can't just ask someone I barely know about something that happened to them."

"Well I have no right to tell you, if you can't go ask him."

"Fine then maybe I will!" Stef walked off in a huff. _Why was he so irritating_! She didn't even know where she was going. Stef walked strait into someone. "Ouch!" She said her voice muffled by the grass and dirt. Wincing she got up.

"Watch where you're going slinthead!" Said the boy who she had bumped into. He was blonde and looked like he wore a smirk on his face all the time. Not a playful smirk like Minho, but a mean defensive one. Stef was surprised how much of herself she saw in him.

"Why don't you watch where you're going," she countered

"Ahh, so you're the new Greenie, the one who needs to learn to watch her mouth." He smirked.

"Watch her mouth!?"

"Yeah, what did they say again? She is a smart aleck who needs to stop acting like a brat."

"Like you're so much better. I mean you're insulting me and you barely know who I am!"

"Oh, but I do," he said, " I know so much about you, you have no idea." Stef took a step back in shock. Had he really known what she was thinking earlier?

"You know _nothing_ about me. NOTHING!" Then she snapped, again. Balling her fists, she punched him in the face. Knuckles hitting skin, Stef felt as though it was an instinct, like she had been born to fight and trained from a young age. He recoiled hitting the ground with a thud.

"But I do." He mumbled clutching his cheek. Spotting a fight Newt and Alby came running from the distance.

"Break it up!" Alby said authority coursing through his voice; he had placed himself between Stef and that boy.

"What where you shanks thinking!?" said Newt furiously, "You idiots got into a fight," his voice broke, "here we only have… we only have each other. So no one, no one is going to fight. You got me!" Stef inched away flinching from his words.

"Stef you have a night in the Slammer and you Gally, since you didn't hit anyone you get no punishment, but mind yourself, we'll be watching." After delivering his verdict Newt turned to me.

"I leave you alone for 1 day and you go ahead and pick a fight. Guess I'll just have to stick around so you don't break anymore rules Greenie."

"Um, how do I put this nicely? Thanks, I know you are just looking out for me but I can look out for myself plus you are way to busy for your own good…shank." Stef said awkwardly scratching the back of her neck. She was trying really hard not to make a stinging remark. Why did she get the feeling that she knew him in her past life and that she wasn't very fond of him back then. But the past was in the past… right? He just nodded self-consciously and blushed. Stef smiled and began to walk back towards the Homestead.

"Where are you going? You have a night in the Slammer remember?" She turned around slowly and glowered.

"Oh yeah," she muttered. Sighing she asked, "Can we go already?"

"My, my someone's impatient," said Gally smirking. Growling she lunged at him. She felt an arm around her waist holding her back. Newt.

"You would think you would get it through your bloody head by now," he said while dragging Stef towards the slammer, "Maybe this will give you some sense." Newt took her to a dank room and dropped her there with no compassion. "Now cool down your hot head." He locked the door and stormed away muttering. _What was his problem_? Stef curled up in the corner avoiding the rickety chair with mismatched legs. She heard footsteps and looked up to see Minho. He pressed his face against the bars.

"So this is what Newt does to people who ask him about the Maze."

"For your information I got into a fight." Minho's eyes widened.

"You got into a fight?" Stef nodded.

"Is that so hard to believe Mr. Sarcasm?"

"Mmhm." Stef raised her eyebrows.

"I was wondering… why is Newt so mad right now? I mean I'm probably not the only Greenie who's ever gotten in a fight."

"I dunno. May be he _likes_ you." Minho teased. Stef rolled her eyes.

"Mmhm," she mimicked, "Why are you here? Do you_ like_ me?"

"Yeah right," he scoffed, "Just checking in on my favorite Greenie."

"Favorite Greenie?" He arched his eyebrow and gave her a salute and began to walk away.

"See you tomorrow Greenie, have a nice sleep."

**AN: So I think that I did a better job on the emotions this time. Right? This will be a love story, still haven't made my mind up on whom it will be with though. Newt would balance her fiery persona but her and Minho is really cute. So is Stef and Newt. Gahhh! Read and review please. If you do you can have this cookie (::). Also give your opinion on whom you think she should be with.**

**-Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: :). How's life? Here's the next chapter! PS. The reason I am not killing of some of the characters is that my main issue with the actual books is unnecessary character death. Sure some characters dying makes it realistic but too much is just gruesome. Just felt like I needed to clarify :)!**

"_Stop making fun of her," a woman scolded. Stef wiped a few tears from her eyes and turned to face the boy._

_"__You jerk!" Stef said and she slapped him hard. She had the feeling she did that a lot. He just chuckled and gave her a playful punch in the shoulder. "You idiot!" she screamed in his ears._

_"__My, my, what words."_

The dream changed.

_ "__Goodbye Stef, see you on the flip-side." The boy said entering a room. She couldn't see him. Stef felt a tear slide down her cheek._

_"__You idiot! Why did you volunteer to go?" Her voice broke, "You won't remember us. Our friendship."_

_"__Great, so you'll forgive me for this right?" He kissed her on the cheek before entering the room that would seal his fate._

Stef woke up with a start. _Who was the boy_? Shivering she sat up letting her eyes adjust to the light. She was in the Slammer. The dang Slammer. Slowly images of yesterday began to fill her mind. Why did she have such a violent streak? It was so frustrating.

Her dreams were even more confusing than ever and then there was the boy, why wouldn't her dream self let her see how he looked. She heard quite footsteps heading her way. It wasn't Minho; they were too dignified. She looked up to see Newt walking towards her an expression of indifference plastered across his face.

"Stephanie," he said acknowledging her presence.

"Newt." He unlocked the door without any noise and motioned for her to get out. Stef got up huffing. He locked the door and began to walk a way.

"You will be training with Zart in the fields first." Stef was absolutely confused on why he was acting this way. What did she do?

"What's with the attitude?" Stef asks suddenly stopping in her tracks.

"What attitude?" he asks quietly restraining his obvious anger. It was mid-day so everyone was out and about; people began to sneak peeks at the fight. To them this was the best entertainment they could get.

"I mean, you were so nice before and now… now you're acting like you don't even care. I thought we were friends." He turned his nose up.

"And look where that got me. There was a fight. The one thing that is the most egotistical thing you could do, you did." His words stung like a wasp.

"Egotistical? Hmm? Well you aren't acting any better than me." His eyes' twitched in anger.

"Really am I picking fights with Gladers I barely know? No, I'm not. I have some bloody self-control. You have none!" She winced.

"Self-control. SELF-CONTROL!" she yelled, "If you had self-control you wouldn't be yelling at me right now just because I asked a question."

"You were the one who began the fight. You can't deal with it when someone says or does something that you don't like! You act like a shucking 5 year old!" He growled and began to stalk away. "There's Zart, you can get more instructions from him." Stef glowered at the back of his neck before walking towards Zart.

Zart told her to pull weeds for pretty much the whole day. Stef liked Zart but gardening wasn't really her thing, so when he asked her how it was she politely told him that exactly. He said that she had failed anyway. It was late and she was tired so slowly she walked back to the Homestead.

Gulping Stef remembered who she shared a room with, no, she would not apologize. She had a stubborn streak that ran so deep she was sure she'd never get past it. Stef decided that it would be better to just go and take a walk before facing him.

. . . . . .

"Oi Greenie!" Stef spun around to see Minho jogging towards her. She ignored him not needing his snarky comments. "What's up?"

"The sky."

"Ah, so you're in a bad mood."

"Really I had no idea!" She snapped at him. He took a step back raising his hands in surrender.

"Woah, Greenie! Wanna tell me what happened. Did you get into a fight with your boyfriend?" he smirked snickering at his remark.

"He's not my boyfriend! In fact I don't even think we're friends."

"Look… Newt is just trying to make sure that no one gets hurt. Even if he's a shucking idiot sometimes."

Stef sighed, "So what you're saying is I have to apologize."

"Ding ding ding!"

"Not until he apologizes, plus I did nothing wrong."

"You punched someone in the face," he pointed out.

"I hate it when you make sense."

. . . . . .

Gently she pushed open the door and tiptoed in.

"Newt?"

"Hmm? Care to yell at me some more?" He looked up at Stef tiredly.

"Look I'm sorry, I guess I did overreact a bit."

He scoffed, "A bit?"

"You're not making this very easy."

"No, I'm not."

"I really am sorry, though," she said.

"Apology accepted," Newt said, " But Stef, remember we only have the other Gladers here so do me a favor and try to not get into anymore fights." Stef nodded, for once in her short memory holding back her tongue.

"G' night Newt."

"Good Night Greenie."

"It's Stef."

"Stephanie."

"Newt?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

He smiled, "Good that."

. . . . . .

This night Stef didn't dream. No weird memories. No mysterious boys. _Finally a peaceful sleep_ she thought.

"Greenie! Stephanie!"

"What?" She groaned kicking off the thin blanket and flipping on her stomach.

"You're training with Winston in the Bloodhouse today. I would have a small breakfast."

"_Bloodhouse?_" Newt nodded solemnly. Stef got up and walked to the kitchen taking Newts advice and refraining from eating much. Stef picked at her food, almost hurling at the name of where she would spend her day. This morning she didn't even talk to Chuck much to his disappointment. Stef got the feeling she wasn't a big fan of blood.

Stef walked towards the bloodhouse holding back her breakfast. The place reeked of death and looked like death. It was death. She entered shuddering; whoever was the keeper of the Slicers was he must be really creepy.

"So you're the girl." Stef jumped at the noise. _Why do so many people sneak up on her?_ She thinks.

"You're Winston right?" The boy nodded, his eyes twinkling with something that was almost malevolent. He pointed to all of the areas in the bloodhouse saying what they do and how to work them. The tables were tinted red, most likely from all the blood that was spilled on them. Stef knew that this was not the job for her just from the smell.

"Greenie you got that?" Said Winston snapping her out of thought.

She nodded growling, "It's Stef."

"You're name is Greenie until your not the newest newbie," he responded curtly, "You can start by taking care of the animals, just follow my lead."

After helping Winston out with the animals, the most infamous part of the tryout came.

"You're doing well Greenie, but taking care of animals isn't the only part of the job. We have to do the deed as well." He brought out a chicken, a poor defenseless chicken. Stef looked at it once and knew she couldn't do it. The Slicers must have no heart.

"I-I just can't do it," she uttered, "I really can't." Winston just shrugged as if he was used to it.

"Most Greenies can't," he said, "You did better than most; you should've seen Chuck. He lasted a good five minutes before throwing up." Winston chuckled. _Did this guy think nothing was gross_? Stef thought. "Anyway, you're free to go for the day."

"Okay?"

. . . . . .

Stef walked out of the bloodhouse relieved that she had failed the tryout. She sauntered through the Glade heading towards the only spot that she knew that peace and quite were inevitable. The deadheads. Stef had developed an unlikely attraction to the place. Maybe it was because people tended to stay away from the place people died.

She had never really found the place where people where buried, but not that she was complaining. Crunch. Crunch. She heard her footsteps breaking the dried leaves that littered the floor. Stef being completely spaced out tripped on a root coming face to face with a small marker. _This must be where people were buried._ Stef thought.

She looked around noticing that there where a lot of little markers. _Who could let so many people… kids die?_ She thought. _Maybe they sent all of the incompetent boys here to die._ She snickered at her own joke. Jolting up, sickened by her own joke, she began to turn around.

"Do you spend all of your free time laughing in graveyards?" It was Minho, who else would make a comment like that.

"Do you spend all your time stalking me?" She said to him.

He arched his eyebrow, "You're creepier than the Baggers."

"Says the stalker."

"You win Greenie… this time."

"How do I become a runner?" She asked changing the conversation abruptly. Steering it in a way where answers would be revealed. He rolled his eyes.

"You have to prove yourself."

"How am I supposed to 'prove myself' if I can't tryout?" Minho shrugged.

"You just have to be here a while, I dunno, act brave and smart."

"I dunno, act brave and smart," she mimicked in her best stupid voice, "Please! Please! Just give me a try. I can't sit around and to nothing!" She gave him her best puppy-dog eyes.

"If you can convince Alby and Newt I won't complain." He gave Stef a look that conveyed that it would never happen. She rolled her eyes. He underestimated feminine charm.

"So no complaining. Right?" He nodded.

"It'll never happen."

"You never know." She wiggled her eyebrows.

"Plus, who knows maybe you can't even run fast."

"Wanna bet?"

"If you win a race from here to the Homestead then I will take your side for the whole 'Runner' thing."

"Deal," she said with determination.

"3, 2, 1, GO!" Minho yelled. They both shot off. Stef's breaths came short and hard. Feet pounding they burst into the clearing, receiving queer looks from other Gladers. It wasn't everyday that the Keeper of the Runners and the only girl ran through the Glade.

She and never felt more free than when she was running it felt as though it was a natural thing for her, she was even built for running with her long legs and large lungs.

Stef shot a glance at Minho–she was pulling a head. _Yes_! She thought, touching the Homestead only seconds ahead of him.

"Greenie, you got some grit," he said huffing.

"It's Stef," she growled for what seems like the millionth time.

"I guess a deal is a deal."

**AN: HA! HA! HA! I'm so evil. I love cliffhangers they're the best! Guess you'll just have to wait for the next chapter. Read and review please. ;). You may never find out who the boy is… or will you.**

**-Peace.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: How did you like the cliffhanger? I hope you enjoyed it. This is the next chapter!**

_W.I.C.K.E.D is good._

_They were in a small white room observing Group A._

_"__That girl was supposed to be in Group B she is putting our whole experiment at risk," one person stated quietly._

_"__Yes, I know!" Another snapped angrily. The person raised their hands up in mock surrender. "The things people do out of revenge." The person continued calming their tone._

_"__But this might help our experiment, another variable." The person grinned._

. . . . . .

Stef's POV:

"I guess a deals a deal." Stef was hunched down her hands on her knees. Insides burning she collapsed into a heap on the grass that was neatly trampled near the Homestead. She closed her eyes slowly breathing in and out to calm her breathing and stop the cramps that filled her sides.

Groaning she finally got up to face an impatient Minho who was comically tapping his foot. He rolled his eyes.

"So, since you won, by luck, I guess I have to help you don't I."

"Woohoo! I have Mr. Sarcasm on my side, this is a relief."

"Well _Mr. Sarcasm_ is also the Keeper of the Runners. You know what, I don't even have to run it by them. You're in."

"Cool see you tomorrow!" She jogged away before he could realize he had been tricked. Stef felt as though she acted more confident than she felt sometimes. Deciding that since she had nothing better to do taking a nap sounded like a good idea. Sitting under the trees in the forest at the corner of the Glade Stef let herself nod off worries slipping in the back of her mind.

Moving to get up she felt her aching muscles scream at her to sit back down. Frowning Stef strolled towards the homestead the rising moon making the Glade seem picturesque. The fields in the far corner where empty, painted by the silvery light. She'd slept so long that it was already late.

Slowly creeping up the steps in the Homestead she thought about how her day would be tomorrow. _How would The Maze be_? She remembered the first day, the elevator, and the walls, the Glade. How lost she felt, how sick the whole thing was. _Would that be how The Maze felt_?

Her stomach lurched thinking about the Grievers that Alby had described: horrendous monsters, not quite organic but not quite machine. They roamed the Maze at night, but still. As she entered her room Stef noticed that it was unusually empty, frowning she looked outside to see that moon was already high above the Glade.

_Maybe Newt was taking a midnight walk_. Regardless of what he was doing Stef decided that a walk might not be so bad. The night air was crisp and fresh and the emptiness and small breeze gave the place an eerie quality. Her thoughts where interrupted by soft footsteps in the background.

"Whose there!?" Slowly she looked around to see a figure leaning on the wall of the Glade, he was looking at the entrance. "Newt?" He turned.

"Stephanie?"

Nodding she asked, " Why are you out so late?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Just pondering The Maze."

"Well no need to do the it's a bloody Runners job."

"Yeah, but I convinced Minho to let me try running with him for one day." She grinned cheekily waiting for a reaction, but the one she got wasn't quite what she had intended. Newt's face went to three different stages. Shock. Disgust. Anger.

"That shucking moron! He didn't even run it by Alby or me!"

"Newt-"

"Who knows maybe you where sent her for a reason. Maybe you have a purpose. Now… now you're going to put yourself in danger for no reason!"

"I won't find anything just sitting around the Glade doing nothing because lets face it I can't do anything right," she said, "It's not for no reason. It's looking for a way out!"

"There's no way out," he said his voice cracking, "So no point in trying."

"How do you know?"

"I just do," he said quietly.

"If you give up hope then there's nothing. Just find something, someone that you can't leave." They stood for an eternity in silence before she decided that he needed a hug. Though it was short and distanced, Stef could tell that the hug meant more to Newt than he was letting on.

"There now you need to take a deep breath and think about what I said. K?" He nodded stiffly getting back his composure. They both sat down next to each other sighing.

"Good that."

. . . . . .

Stef woke up stiff and sore to the sound of. "Ohhhhh."

Wincing she got up to glare at Minho who was standing there smirking. He had found them sitting in the corner of the glade comfortable sleeping.

"Greenie! We only have 30 minutes to get into The Maze. Hurry up! We'll meet at the East Door unless you want to just stay here…"

"Drop it!" She growled at him rushing off to the poorly built restroom to relieve her self and clean up a little bit (attempting to scrub the dust and dirt off her cheeks and failing).

Jogging back to the East Door she found that Newt was still around. Picture a boy making large gestures running his mouth and another boy standing there with crossed arms rolling his eyes. In Minho's hands were two small backpacks and two daggers.

"What kind of authority do you think you have to allow Stephanie to run in the Maze without getting the OK from Alby and I!"

"Well she tricked me-"

"Using his own ego," Stef finished for him. He glared at her and arched and eyebrow.

"Hey!"

"That I can believe," he said chuckling at the Runners predicament.

Newt walked past her whispering, "be careful." Afterwards mouthing some not-so-nice words in Minho's direction. Stef gave him nod.

"What's his problem?" he muttered.

"So Minho, shall we?"

"Three rules, stay with me, don't get lost, and NEVER stop running. You see here if you get hurt it's on me and I don't want to end up in the Slammer so be careful!" She rolled her eyes.

Finally after hearing a long lecture about what the Runners did and why, Minho decided that they were ready to leave. Luckily he was satisfied just as the doors began to creak open. He beckoned her forward into the looming corridors that made The Maze.

The walls where looked as thought they where ancient but according to Alby the Gladers had only been here for a few years. Tentatively she took her first step into The Maze.

"We don't have all day!" he called to her already deep in The Maze. Feeling overwhelmed she took off after Minho craning her neck to take in her surroundings. "Don't break your neck there Greenie, that still counts as injuring yourself."

"Pshh, as if I would get hurt, I bet you that you will get a scratch first."

"Oh yeah? What do want to bet?"

"Dunno."

"How about a kiss?" Stef's face contorted into a look of disgust. "You see here, there's a bet to see who can kiss you first. Every shuck-face in the Glade knows about this except apparently you." He snickered almost falling over after looking at her just once.

"You are a slinthead you know." Coughing she slapped the back of his head.

"Not my idea!" He defended himself then glancing at her he continued, "Greenie you look like a tomato, lets take a break." He slowed down and slumped against the wall.

"You can't just change the subject like that!"

"Oh yes I can and I did."

"You are infuriating-"

"-ly adorable," he finished for her. She rolled her eyes.

"If you think any of you are going to get a kiss you've got another thing coming."

"Ah, but you never know Greenie," he stated smugly, "We'll be spending a lot of time together if you become a Runner. Well, at least while you're still learning the ropes."

"That's the only drawback."

"Are you going to spend the rest of our lunch break just standing there or are you going to join me and have an apple."

"Fine," she said while sitting down next to the Runner and taking the apple out of his hand, "but don't get any ideas." Stef further distanced her self from him.

"What makes you think I'll have ideas."

"I guess I did assume you had a brain but apparently I was wrong." He just leaned back on the Maze Wall and continued to munch on his apple ending the conversation in an awkward place. After taking the last bite of her apple she threw what was left of it into a bend in the Maze.

"So, you done yet?" He nodded and stood up. They both started to run again this time instead of heading deeper into the Maze they began to head back. Down one of the hallways she noticed he turned right instead of the left they where supposed to take. "Where are you going? The Glades that way," she said casually adding, "Maybe I was right about you not having a brain."

"I'm gonna show you something shuck-face," he said, "Now shut your shuck mouth and listen for once." She scowled at his statement but decided on keeping quiet, that decision lasted until she saw the Cliff. A giant well…cliff sat before her it look as if it was at least a hundred foot drop.

"Um…" she asked gulping, "You aren't going to push me down there are you?"

"Of coarse I am, so I end up in the Slammer and probably banished." He rolled his eyes at her ridiculous comment and she wrinkled her nose at him teasingly.

"I wouldn't put it past you."

"Well I wouldn't put it past you either," he deadpanned, not lasting very long before bursting into a fit of laughter. This was not the brightest idea because he had a misstep tripping and falling down.

She leisurely walked forward to help just to be yanked down by the red-faced runner. Stef didn't have the best balance so she fell… strait down and over the Cliff hitting her head hard.

She was falling and instinctively her hand shot out grabbing the edge of the decaying cliff. Immediately fiery pain spread through her arm, wincing she knew that the pain meant a dislocated shoulder.

"Stef!" She felt a hand yank her by the arm and pull her up. Blindly she collapsed panting and clutching her arm. "Greenie we've got to go. We have to get you back to the Glade."

Heaving and getting up she began to walk ignoring the throbbing in her shoulder. _Left, right, right, left, right_. The hallways widened and she saw the Glade appear before. Flinching she stepped over the threshold and collapsed in relief.

"Clint!" She heard Minho yell before she finally blacked out from the pain in her arm and her throbbing head.

**AN: So, you like? Took a while to write. So read and review please? Thx.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry I take so long to update it's just I can only write a little a day. :( Oh well poor me. LOL.**

She woke up with a throbbing headache and stiff joints. Blearily her surrounding began to come into focus, she was lying in a comfortable bed like thing that sat in a room. The room was cozy and modest, it was probably in the homestead because the Builders where much to incompetent to build something so classy.

Gently she rolled on her side and sat up. Gingerly she glanced at the arm that was injured from her fall. It was limply placed at her side tied with an improvised cast-like thing and when she attempted to move it, it screamed in agony.

"Hello?" She called out, "Hello!?"

"Greenie quit your yappin' some of us want to sleep here." She turned to see Minho–who looked like a mess–hunched in a chair next to her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked puzzled. _Didn't he have better places to be_?

"Well it is kinda my fault that you're here you know?" Sighing she remembered her fall off the Cliff, but really there where no details on what happed still engrained in her brain, it was just to fast and hazy because of the pain, "So since it was technically my fault I had to stay here until you woke up; sure took you sweet time Greenie."

"I suppose…" she mumbled half to her self.

"What no, of coarse it's not you fault it was just an accident?" She shook her head and smirked.

"Now you owe me one," she smiled deviously, " I think that being a Runner is the right job for me."

"Ha! Yeah right I doubt they'll ever let you step foot outside that homestead again after the injuries you got."

"Who are they?"

"Well Newt, Alby and me."

"You refer to yourself as they?" He fell into a silence, a _very_ awkward silence, "And it was your fault so I don't see why you won't let me be a Runner!" She was so sick of people looking at her as if she was weak.

"It's really danger-"

"Yeah, I know yadda yadda yadda. But if you let me become a Runner than I'll run with you until you deem me good enough to do it on my own."

"Yeah sure if you can get past Newt…" Stef rolled her eyes, why wouldn't that hotheaded boy get it through his thick skull she and Newt were just FRIENDS!

"Psh! I think you're just jealous! You _like_ me…" He turned as red as a tomato but quickly got back his composure and scowled, " In fact that's why you won't let me be a Runner, you don't want me to get hurt."

"Like I care! You can be a Runner if you want."

"Ok I'll tell Newt and Alby you said that…" _This was way to easy._ She smirked at his obliviousness; the Runner with a smart mouth was having his own tactics used against him.

"You can't hold that-"

"Yes I can."

"You little-"

"-Angel," she finished for him copying his earlier statement in the Maze.

"In your wildest dreams." Dreams were not a comfortable topic for her after the strange ones she had been getting for the past few days.

"Dreams… what awful things."

"Huh?"

"Nothing Minho," she quickly added not wanting to worry her friend.

"If you have any bad dreams feel free to cry on my shoulder," he smirked.

"In your wildest dreams," she said letting out a chuckle, a _genuine_ chuckle. Her first one since she had entered the Maze.

. . . . . .

She woke up again early in the morning; the moon was already beginning to set but was still high enough so the sun wouldn't show its face. Deciding that she had had enough of just lying around doing nothing but sleeping she slid out of bed ignoring the shooting pain in her shoulder and head.

"Why does everything always go wrong for me," she grumbled to herself slowly but surely hobbling outside and into the Glade. _How many days have I been out_? She thought silently to herself. The cool air was crisp and fresh and the gentle breeze guided her to the deadheads her only piece of relaxation in the whole Glade.

She made her way deep into the deadheads finally relaxing her tense shoulders; the place was relaxing and still so Stef decided that sleeping here would do her much more than returning to the stuffy room she had been condemned to for the past few… days, hours? Slowly she slumped against the stonewall of the Maze, it reminded her of the thrill she had felt while running in it; it made her feel less trapped but more trapped at the same time. Her mouth fell into a thin line and she drifted off into the blackness of sleep.

_"__Hush child, you will be sent to group B's maze soon, just wait for the procedure to be over or you may retain some memories in your dreams."_

_"__I don't want to go to group B's maze! I don't know any of them," she complained buying time and inching closer to the door. She had enough of W.I.C.K.E.D's behavior; they had taken everything away from her, her friends, her family and her-_

"Where did she go!?" Stef heard frantic yells echo through the Glade. Judging by the sun she guessed it was about midday and the Gladers where probably wondering where she had gone. Knowing that sitting in the deadheads was just going to delay the inevitable fuss they would make Stef got up and strolled into the main portion of the Glade like nothing was wrong.

Turns out that doing that was a mistake because she was almost trampled by the horde of frantic boys who didn't even notice it was her.

"Shuck-face don't get in out way you know the girls missing," growled one of the boys, he was the one that she had punched that night, Gally. Stef lifted her face and arched an eyebrow. _How long could she keep this going? Good thing she had boy short hair and a tall, lean frame. Maybe it would distract from her full lips and dainty nose (which she hated)._

"Really because I think I saw her in the deadheads," she said (in as deep of a voice as she could) an amused expression on her face.

"Then why didn't you go get her?" he demanded slightly annoyed.

"But I did."

"Oh yeah, where is she?"

"Right here," Stef pointed to herself her eyes glinted mischievously.

"Why you, little shucking idiot," he growled at her grabbing her arm. Instantly a fiery pain shot through her arm making her eyes water and head pound even more than it already did.

Putting on a brave face she replied, "Same to you my friend, same to you." Pulling away from his grasp she stood her ground fiercely (as fierce as you could get with a dislocated shoulder).

"Will you just cooperate for once?" Another boy asked annoyed, "You're more stubborn that Minho!" She rolled her eyes and took a few more steps back.

"What did I do to get your pants in a twist?"

"You disappeared in the middle of the night and we have been looking for that last hour! What do you think?"

"I just wanted some fresh air," she shrugged bewildered on why everyone was so worried.

"You didn't tell anyone where you went so you sent the whole Glade into a frenzy," he growled adding almost to himself, "Just because you're a girl."

"Excuse me!?" She was about to punch him (with her good arm) before she realized that making him an enemy wasn't the best idea.

Muttering to herself she followed him to the homestead and waited for the harsh words she would most likely get. The walls seemed to close in on her; the thought of being trapped in the Glade was starting to get to her. It felt as though she was becoming afraid of small, enclosed spaces.

"I need some more fresh air, it seems like I've been waiting for an eternity," she mummers quietly to herself itching to run in the Maze again, she didn't care if it was dangerous, there was nothing here to keep her from risking her life. She didn't care about death well… it didn't bother her as long as it was her who was dying.

"You really are fond of midnight walks huh Greenie?" Stef had finally got used to the fact that people enjoyed sneaking up on her so she simply turned around and sighed. It was Alby.

"So?" She asked beginning to get aggravated at the fact that no one thought she could fend for her self.

"Just stating the facts."

She grumbled, "So, now that I had a trial do you think I could become a runner?"

"Well I don't see why not, you ran well, memorized the maze and almost falling off the Cliff wasn't your fault," Alby shrugged as if he already knew she wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Good that," she grinned letting the pressure on her chest float away.

"Next time though will you tell the _LEADER_ when you decided to run the maze."

She looked sheepishly at her feet but nodded her head, "So when do I start?"

"When your arm gets better," he said stating the obvious. He puzzled her, he seemed to care a lot about the Glade and the Gladers but… there was just something that was off.

"So I'm free to go?" She questioned not wanting to send the Glade into frenzy. He nodded and opened the door gesturing for her to leave. "Cool, see ya later!"

She walked out enjoying the feeling of not being inside, the walls made her feel like she was suffocating. Her feet took her to the dead heads– it was her place after all– and she sat down at the edge of it under the cool shade of a dying tree. She took in the scene before her, the Gladers where all doing their job joking with each other and acting like brothers.

Just watching the happy boys made her sick, she felt so… so alone. Blinking back tears she sighed and put on her tough mask once again repeating a motto. _Show no emotion and you can't be labeled as weak_. Stef knew she couldn't keep up the act much longer, after all she had almost broken down that night with Newt.

_You can be strong. If you put the Gladers lives before yours, you can have a purpose._ Looking at the serene Glade she swore that she would do anything so these boys could escape, after all they had each other to live for. She had nothing. Maybe she would be remembered as the one who lost her life for the Glade.

"Stephanie!" She blinked at the sound of her full name and turned to see Newt jogging over with an almost relieved look on his face. "Why did you leave without telling anyone? Bloody hell Stephanie you had everyone so worried." _Yeah, Gally seemed very worried_.

"Sorry," she murmured unapologetically still lost in thoughts.

"What's wrong?" He asked sitting down next to her hands behind his head, she looked at him quizzically, " No snappy, snarky, sarcastic remarks?" This was the first time Stef knew it was showing that her barriers where breaking.

Stef gulped and replied with a forced smirk, " Why did you miss them?" She let out a laugh; it was really more of a squeak. _Could he see through her tough act_? _Could he see that she couldn't care less if she lived or died_? Newts face darkened and he sat up to look her directly in her eyes. She flinched under his unwavering gaze.

Sighing he quietly said, "I think that it's time that I tell you how I got my limp."_ He could see right through her_.

**AN: Whew I've got to stop with all those emotional scenes. I've also got to give Minho an emotional scene; it's just so hard because he's not really emotional, ya know? Anyway you like? Maybe I'll add lots of fluff to the next chapter so I don't kill you with plot overload. Read and review please, if you do that you can have this cookie (::)!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: So here's the next chapter. I think that it's probably going to be mostly fluff ;). **

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ! This chapter may have spoilers for The Death Cure just a little bit so skip to the dots if you haven't read it yet.**

"How you got you're limp?" Stef gulped, she didn't really bother to ask how he got it even though Minho had indirectly told her to. To her it had always been there, there was nothing really important about it. Or so she thought. He nodded darkly.

"I used to be a runner before I was second in command," he said, "But one day the pressure of running the Maze just became to much, I knew that there wasn't a way out, every pattern had been covered and mapped a billion times." He paused for a breath, " Just being in the Maze was beginning to get to me so… so I thought I could end it all."

"You wanted to…die?" Stef looked him over, he seemed so confident. Maybe it was just an act… like her own confidence.

"Yeah, so one day out there in the Maze I climbed up to the very top of the wall and, jumped," he put on a strained smile and continued, "Guess you can tell what happened next since I'm still here."

"Why are you telling me now?" He look at her knowingly and quirked an eyebrow, not bothering to answer her question.

"Anyway G'night." He walked away without another word to her, the Glade is supposed to be built on order. _Why do so many people have secrets_?

. . . . . .

It had been a few days since she had dislocated her shoulder and it had been healing nicely. Just sitting around had been driving her insane, it felt as though she was breaking the rule that said that every Glader had to do there part. Wrinkling her nose she decided that enough was enough– no matter what the Med-Jacks told her– she would do something.

Stef trotted out of the deadheads (where she'd been spending all her time) and over to the homestead where she hoped she would find Alby to ask him for a job.

"Hello?" She called out hoping to find someone who was in charge.

"Hi!" She heard a goofy voice say making her jump and spin around to see Chuck standing there with a bucket in his hands.

"Chuck, dude, don't sneak up on me like that it's shucking scary." Stef surprised herself at the ease in which she had used Glader slang.

" What are you lookin' for?" He asked when he saw that Stef's eyes where flitting around as if she had been searching for someone else. She straitened her posture and ruffled his hair.

"Just looking for someone who I can ask about doing something, now Chuck, don't you have a job to do?" She teased him grinning cheekily.

"Shut up shuck-face," he responded sticking his tongue out in a childish manner.

"Touché," she said, "Anyway have you seen Alby I need to ask him something."

"No but he's probably at lunch considering what time it is, and if you're wondering that's why I'm taking a break, because I'm going to lunch." He grinned and continued, "Now can we please go to lunch?"

"Shall we?" She asked with faux formality holding her hand out to him. He grabbed on and dragged her to the dining area. "Chuck… Chuck!" She shouted, "Can you let go?" He dropped her arm but continued to trudge forward with no change in pace. _This boy really is hungry_.

"Come on Stef!" He called to her Stef realized she had stopped in her tracks so she jogged to catch up. When they got there it was already full and the line was impossibly long. Chuck glared at her for making them late. Sighing she got in line and after a long wait got her food. She scanned the hall and saw Minho Alby, and Newt sitting at a table in the corner.

She walked over to the table closely trailed by Chuck and slammed down her food in an attempt to convey her feelings of frustration. They all peered at her curiously but shrugged it off.

"I don't think I can stand another day of doing nothing!"

"Yeah, would you like to pull weeds with a shucked up arm?" Minho asked giving her a Cheshire grin.

"Yeah I would rather do that then sit around anymore," she rebuffed his question with as per usual a smart aleck remark.

"I though the Med-Jacks said you only had a few more days before you could run the Maze again," Alby said.

"Yeah but can't I just go now, I mean my hand is practically good as new!"

"I knew she couldn't wait for an excuse to spend more time with me," Minho said, boldly slinging his arm around her shoulders. Stef swore she saw Newt narrow his eyes.

"You couldn't be farther from the truth."

"Why do you want to go back in the Maze anyway, you know what I'd give for a few days in the Glade."

"Yeah Stephanie, why do you want to go back in the Maze so badly, it's almost as if you have a death wish," she heard Newt quietly murmur.

"Because I just happen to hate sitting around doing nothing." She glowered defiantly at Minho and pulled his arm off her shoulders.

"Well, the Med-Jacks told you to wait a few more days so that's what you will do," Stef opened her mouth to complain, "No exceptions." She slumped in her seat and pursed her lips. She was going stir-crazy and couldn't wait another minute let alone a few days.

"I can't just sit around there has got to be something I can do!"

"You can–I dunno–help Zart in the fields," Alby said as he crossed his arms and waited for her answer.

"You people are driving me crazy! Argh!" They all looked at her like she was insane and continued to chat, as if she wasn't there.

That night she lay looking at the ceiling. _Why didn't she care if she died_?_ Was she crazy_? Thoughts swirled through her mind until finally she decided that tonight was not a night where she would be able to get a wink of sleep. Quietly slipping out of that hammock she grabbed her worn dusty combat boots– Minho had offered her new shoes from the supplies but she'd refused– and tip-toed outside. The night air was cold and brisk–it brought out ominous feelings–but she enjoyed it over the stuffy homestead rooms.

"It's nice out here huh Greenie?" Stef felt and hand on her shoulder, which made her bristle in discomfort.

"Yeah I guess, Minho."

"How did you know it was me?"

"There's only one person who would go out of his way to stalk me."

"Ha, Ha, Ha, you're hilarious," he countered dryly and elbowed her playfully.

"Oh I wasn't making a joke." She smirked and turned to look at him, "Now if you'll excuse me I was having a peaceful moment." She brushed him off and continued to walk off unconcerned about the bloodshot eyes and sickly complexion she would most likely have the next day.

"Hey wait up!" _Those words there was something_–Stef froze and her eyes glassed over.

"_Hey wait up!" She heard a voice behind her, "Give me back my toothbrush, they'll be mad if I break the rules!"_

_"__Boohoo, you afraid of breaking one little rule." Stef knew it wasn't a very enforced rule because as the scientists put it kids will be kids._

_"__No wonder they never give you dessert, with attitude like that."_

_"__It's not my fault that the bathroom got flooded, how was I supposed to know that you can't flush glasses!" She smiled recalling that she'd stolen a scientist's glasses after he'd been mean to her. It's not like she was supposed to do everything he said, she was only like 10 years old. The scientist tried everything they could do to stop her but like always no one could. _

_Left. Right. Right. Left. Left. Right. Wait! Was that supposed to be a left? Suddenly she reached a dead and mentally cursing she turned to face the boy she'd been taunting only seconds before._

_"__Now give me my tooth brush!"_

_"__No," she replied dangling it above her head tauntingly. He stepped back confused by her answer, unfortunately for him Stef was cunning so taking the confusion as an opening she dashed past him barely being grazed by his outstretched arm. _

_"__Hey!" he called but Stef was already long gone sprinting back down the barren halls. Then she heard it a snip–barely audible– but still there. Stopping short she turned around to find that one of the scientists was standing there with scissors in one hand and paper in the other. There on the ground was a rather large chunk of her chestnut hair._

_"__Miss. Stephanie, may I remind you not to run in the halls." The thin man said blinking unsympathetically holding out her severed hair. Slowly her hand crept up the side of her head to feel her hair. There was a large chink missing on the right side of her head. Her hair. It was gone._

"Greenie? Greenie!" She blinked in confusion before realizing that she wasn't in a lab but in the Glade.

"Yeah, Minho, I'm fine." She felt a bead of sweat drip down her forehead.

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'm fine!" She snapped at him, grimacing at the nagging feeling that she'd been in the Glade before. She stomped away leaving the runner in the dust.

. . . . . .

Creak. The wooden floorboards said hello to Stef as she entered the room she shared with Newt. Gliding across the oak room she collapsed into an unceremonious heap across the hammock.

"Stephanie?" She heard a groan and a sigh.

"Hmm?" She replied irritated. A little bit of sleep might have been nice.

"Let me ask you… why do you want to go back in the Maze so badly?"

"Because death doesn't bother me," Stef said bluntly, not bothering to try to hide it anymore because Newt could see through her mask anyway. She looked towards Newt who gave her a look the immediately meant long lecture so get comfortable.

"What do you mean death doesn't bother you!" She shrugged and tiredly peered at him. _Why did he care_? "You told me that night to hold on, to find someone, something that I couldn't leave and now you've go to do the same thing." She raised an eyebrow.

"Why does it bother you that I don't care about death?"

"That night I could've asked you the same thing, but I'm not stupid. Obviously I care because we're friends."

"Yeah, I guess…"

"When you lose the will to live, that's… that's when the Maze, it gets you. Stephanie will you please listen to something but your bloody ego for once!?"

Wincing she responded, "Look I'll be fine don't worry 'bout it and stop commenting on my ego cause we all know that Minho has the biggest ego of them all." She said the sentence without even cracking a smirk. Sometimes it was just to tiring to be happy all of the time. Stef swore she saw a look of hurt cross his face, breaking the normally impassible expression.

"Fine have it your way but promise me you will find something to live for." _We're friends_.

"If it helps you sleep at night," she said finally cracking a smile. Snickering at her own joke she gave him a brief nod and a big smile–something she hadn't done since she'd gotten to the Glade. "G'night."

**AN: So how did you like it? I'm not really good at doing fluff. Oh well. Read and review please. Have a good day :)!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: So what's up? Hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

It was Stef's first day back in the Maze. Her first day of not feeling useless and her first day mapping the Maze. Last time she was in the Maze there was a little accident, which made her incapable of staying conscious. Rolling her shoulders back she let out a large yawn and sat up combing out her bed head with her hands then slowly getting up she walked over to the edge of the room glancing back at the mess that sat before her and quickly locating the black combat boots that she would wear. _We really should clean this room_ she mused to herself whilst walking out the door.

It still felt strange walking out into the Glade and remembering only a little bit of life before she'd been sent here. It still scared her to think that she was getting memories back but no one else was. Unfortunately they came in short bouts and she could hardly remember them afterwards. They where becoming longer and more detailed though. Stef was terrified that she would be in the Maze running and the freeze–as she called it– would overtake her.

"Minho!" She let out a harsh whisper that echoed throughout the Glade.

"Yeah Greenie?" She heard a voice say directly into her right ear. Calmly she teasingly elbowed him the stomach spun around and gave him a look that said _NEVER_ _do that again__**. **_He shrugged gave her a smirk. "You look like you need a hug shuck-face." Before she could process what happened Minho had wrapped her with a giant bear hug.

"Minho let go!" She growled at him thoroughly unamused.

"No," he said simply and began to drag her off to the supplies area. Annoyed she let herself be dragged until her relaxed his grip for a moment –just seconds–and she wiggled free. Then after avoiding a few more lunges she walked next to him. She noticed the way her carried him self was different from the way the other Gladers did. Minho walked with a vibe that said _I kill Grievers with my bare hands_ while the other Gladers they carried themselves with a vibe that was more like _don't kill me please_. "Umm… Greenie why are you staring at me?"

"Huh?"

"Am I that good looking?"

Stef scowled at him and said, "In your wildest dreams."

"So you're warming up to me." Stef rolled her eyes and proceeded to grab a backpack. Slipping it on she made her way to the edge of the Glade and peered down he long corridor that is and always will be the Maze. _How would we map the enormous Maze_ she questioned silently. Tipping her chin up she looked at the vines that coated the grey maze walls.

"Why don't you climb the walls with the vines?"

Minho gave her a look that said that was a stupid question, "Don't you think we tried that? When the guy who we sent up there got close to the top a beetle blade cut the vine."

"What about down the Box?"

"He got cut in half."

"What-"

"Anything you say we've already tried. I guarantee it!" Scanning her he continued, "Now we've got work to do. Got it!" She nodded and followed him as he entered the Maze. "Now lookie here we've each got a section of the Maze to map. So you run your section then go back to the Map Room and draw it out." He looked at her, "Got it!?"

Nodding she asked, " So which section are we mapping today?"

"The one that I'm gonna take you to."

Rolling her eyes at his vague comment she followed his retreating form into the Maze. "Thanks for the detailed description!"

. . . . . . .

When Minho and Stef got back from running they where both covered in a thin coat of sweat.

"Now comes the mapping." He grinned and motioned for her to follow him. The Map Room was more of a map shack. It's roof was tilted in all different directions and the walls where crudely tied together. It didn't look structurally sound. "You see these chests." She nodded, "They're your life. They contain all of the maps that where ever made."

Minho showed her how to map the Maze then told her to do it so he could compare his map to hers.

Gently she sketched the Maze down to every last twist and turn, "Finished with the map!"

"Took you long enough!" He barked at her clearly annoyed that her couldn't just goof off after his long run in the Maze.

"Shut up." He stalked over and briefly scanned the map.

"You did good Greenie. Congrats tomorrow you can run the shucking Maze alone." He didn't seem very enthusiastic, almost annoyed at her.

"Cool, see ya 'round Minho"

"See you," he muttered back, turning heel and striding out of the Map Room.

_What's his problem_? Bewildered by her friends off behavior she absentmindedly walked over to her sanctuary–the deadheads– and pulled her self up into a tree. Staring out into the Glade she noticed the fading sunlight had turned the area a pale orange. Sighing at the picturesque scene she thought to herself maybe she did have something to live for.

. . . . . .

It had been almost three weeks since she'd been sent up in the box, and the Glade was starting to feel more homely. She'd settled into the routine of being a Runner and sat with her friends at breakfast and dinner, but she still got overtaken by the freeze sometimes; the memories made even less sense than ever. The only thing she could make out is that wherever she was before the Maze it wasn't better than the Glade.

"Stephanie!" She snapped out of her daze and turned to look at Newt who was comically waving his hand in front of her face. Moving her mouth to reply she realized that she'd been chewing the same piece of bread for five minutes. Swallowing she said, "Yeah?"

"You just looked like you were going to bloody pass out."

"Yeah, I was just lost in thought no biggie."

"Greenies got lots of things to worry 'bout huh?" She heard Minho grumble from his chair in the dinning area. He had been ignoring her since she had begun to run the map and she was sick of it.

Scraping the legs of the chair on the ground Stef stood up and walked over to Minho and stared him directly in the eye she began, " What's your problem!?" He stood up to face her, attracting the attention to the other chowing Gladers–who were always looking for a catfight.

"My problem huh! You're the one who's trying to get yourself killed!" She stepped back and raised her arm up and formed a fist.

"Stay out of my business and who says I want to get myself killed!"

"It's obvious shank! You constantly want to get back into the Maze and when you got hurt you wanted to run even though you could barely move your arm!"

"Yeah, so what! If I died and the rest of you could make it than I would do it without hesitation," her voice cracked, "You have something that keeps you alive, what do I have! You all have the other Gladers and you know what I would die so you guys could have each other." She turned heel and ran as fast as she could away from Minho, away from Newt, away from all of the other Gladers and deep into the deadheads. She ran towards the Maze wall and slumped down burying her hands into her arms. Sobbing and taking deep raggedy breaths she thought about what Minho had said. _Did she have_ a _problem_?

"Greenie! I'm sorry!"

"Stephanie! Minho was acting like a slinthead!"

"Hey!" Minho said rather loudly. Stef cracked a small, brief smile at Newts comment, but made no move to let them know where she was. The leaves rustled beside her and she felt two people sit down.

They sat there in silence for what seems like forever until Minho spoke up, "Greenie I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap like that. It's just we're friends and what kind of friend want their friend to die?"

"Yeah I guess," Stef, said finally piping up her voice raw from weeping. Blinking back fresh tears she turned to face him her eyes red.

"You do have something to live for, you live for yourself. You need to live so you can enjoy life, you need to live so you can keep helping others." He had hit a soft spot in Stef. There was one thing about her that was as clear as daylight. She put others before herself no exceptions.

"Fine I'll try." Satisfied with her answer Minho got up and sent her a wink and walked away.

"Have fun."

"Do you really have nothing to live for?" Newt questioned quietly. Stef had forgotten he was even there.

"I suppose not." She brushed back one loose bang that had sprung from her normally stiff pixie cut. They looked at each other for a while in silence until he spoke up again.

"And nothing could change your buggin' mind?" She nodded. "Nothing at all?"

"Nope."

"How about this?" Stef open her mouth to ask what but before she could he kissed her. Short, sweet and hesitant, but he kissed her.

**AN: So how'd you like it? You people just love cliffhanger don't you huh? Will she like it? Will she not? You won't find out till the next chapter. What will Minho think? Am I rubbish at love stories? Please read and review it means A LOT to me. **

**P.S Sorry for the short chapter it just seemed appropriate to end it there.**


End file.
